Dinners: Party of Two
by DolfynRider
Summary: What really happened at dinner in "The Hot Potato Job"?  Read on to find out!


Dinners: Party of Two

© 2011 Dolfyn Rider

NOTE: No, I don't own any part of Leverage nor do I profit from this writing.

NOTE 2: Includes dialog from S4 E5 The Hot Potato Job.

PART I

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Nate asked her, curiosity over-ruling his brain.

"I'm starving. All that talk about tubers."

"Well, let's, uh, let's get dinner."

"Huh?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm not, uh…I'm not saying like dinner like _that_, no. I mean, just like a bite to eat, kinda…" Nate faltered, hoping Sophie wasn't reading more into his invitation than she should.

"As colleagues."

"As friends."

"A civilized, working meal," Sophie smiled as she said it, tongue peeking out deliciously from between her teeth.

The gesture drove Nate slightly mad. He wanted her; he couldn't lie to himself about that.

"Yeah, as friends."

"Oh, you said that part," she teased, and they walked out the door together.

They made it to their favorite Italian restaurant and ordered quickly. They sat and ate, talking between bites; about everything, about nothing, the words didn't matter.

Sophie's eyes played over Nate's messy hair and she was transported back to a few months prior. Their tryst in the hotel room still vivid in her mind. She knew they'd end up there eventually, though she really hadn't thought it would be that soon.

Sophie's shirt was distracting Nate to the point where he'd lost track of the conversation more times than he wanted to admit.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed," Sophie stated, pushing her plate away.

"So, what do we do now?" Nate asked, knowing it was a dangerous question.

"Probably go back to your place," Sophie answered, "I mean, I didn't…the team, the con, we should be prepared."

Nate agreed, pulling out his wallet at the same time Sophie pulled out hers.

"No, Soph, I got this."

"Colleagues, remember? We pay for our own."

"Okay, fine," Nate said, pretending to give in. As she looked down into her purse, he grabbed her hand, pulled her up, threw down a wad of bills, and drug her towards the door.

"Nate! I didn't…" Sophie said, trying to fight against him pulling on her arm, but looking back to see the waitress picking up the bill and the cash, she finally stopped struggling.

Once back at Nate's apartment, they sat on the top of the two steps, trying to discuss what con they should use to get the mark, but Sophie's shirt slipped even further down her arm and Nate lips fell to her shoulder.

Sophie pulled her hair back over her opposite shoulder, then intended to push him away so they could talk, but the move only gave him better access and she gasped lightly as his lips and tongue moved to her neck. Exploring the tendon running down from behind her ear to her collarbone. The gasp turned into a low moan when he reached the dip near her collarbone. He knew the path quite well and he was happy to finally be able to do it again.

They never moved from their spot on the steps. Sophie stripping him down, tossing his clothes, and her own, all over the apartment in their haste to feel each other once more.

They slid down a step, the lip of the top one digging into Nate's back as Sophie straddled him but he was barely aware of the feeling.

The sexual tension since they'd come back from San Lorenzo proving to have been too much, it was over sooner than either of them wanted it to be, both groaning their displeasure.

Sophie grabbed Nate's face in her hands, planting a quick kiss on his lips before she stood and headed for the stairs.

As Sophie was coming down the steps after freshening up a little, she heard Nate.

"Oh, damn…oh…"

Sophie made her way towards him, grabbing his shirt, which had landed on the staircase, and handed it to him while sitting down.

"Nate, we were being spontaneous. Living in the moment."

"Yeah, it was, uh, it was…a mistake."

"It's called…San Lorenzo," Sophie giggled. Who cares if he forgot her real name in their drunken stupor, he was much further gone that night than she was. She couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how much she tried.

"Is that what they call it?"

He paused, putting his shirt on, thinking.

"Sophie, I, um…"

Sophie looked at him, lust still in her eyes, "Hmm…"

"I'm sorry, but you know that I…don't want a relationship. I really…" he stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"Of course you don't. Well, the work's the most important thing. I mean, the team's perfect the way it is. Why change?" She asked, making her way to her chair at the conference table they used now and sitting down.

"Exactly what I was going to say."

"Yeah, I mean, we're both adults, we enjoy each other's company and we don't have to turn this into a big thing. We're friends with…extras. There's nothing wrong with that."

Nate sat there, thinking. It worried Sophie.

"What'd I say?"

Just as Nate was about to answer, the rest of the team burst in.

Sophie noticed her bra hanging from the stairs and got Nate to cover and retrieve it, but the spell had been broken.

PART II

The job over, their client having just left, Nate and Sophie found themselves alone in McRory's. The rest of the team had already disappeared to who knew where.

"What?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on, don't. I can't…"

"What? Do this? You can't do this?"

"No, it's…"

"Really? A former Jesuit seminary student doesn't know if he can handle a casual relationship? What a shocker."

"No, it's just uh…it's just…what do we, uh…do?"

"I say…dinner."

"Just dinner. Just a bite to eat."

"As colleagues."

"As friends."

"Exactly."

Nate led her out of the door.

Moments later, Hardison tried to call, trying to let Nate know about Jana, but he wasn't answering his phone. He'd left it on the bar in his haste of getting to be alone with Sophie again. He was still a little scared, hoping she wasn't really looking for more than that casual relationship she spoke of, but right now, he didn't care.

"Aw, come on!" Hardison said, disconnecting and heading out the door while making another call, "Eliot, I can't reach Nate. Jana's been cleared!"

They were still talking as Hardison turned the corner in the hallway, freezing mid-step as he heard Nate's voice.

"Job well done," Nate said casually, just in case any of the team happened to be around as he let Sophie into his apartment.

"Guess we tell Nate in the morning," Hardison said into his phone, peeking around the corner, "Yeah…again! Don't they know we know by now?" He paused, listening to Eliot. "NO, I'm not asking Sophie where she got it from!" He paused again. "I don't care HOW good Parker would look in it, we're SO far away from that stage….okay, fine…YOU ask her!" He disconnected angrily and headed for his apartment just as Nate closed his door.

Of the five, only Nate and Hardison had apartments in the building, and Nate was worried they were going to get caught and what it would mean to the team if they did. Upon closing the door behind him, he took extra care to make sure it was locked this time.

He turned to see Sophie standing naked in the middle of the room, "Didn't want to waste any time," she smiled at him, "But I do think we should at least try to make it to the bed tonight."

They crashed through the doorframe to Nate's bedroom as their lips collided. The things she could do with her tongue driving him mad. He broke the kiss and his head dipped as they kept walking towards the bed.

"Whoa, slow down, we've got time tonight," Sophie said, breath already coming out in ragged gasps.

They hit the bed and Nate paused long enough to toss his clothing to the floor before wrapping his arms around her. He let his hands roam, feeling all the familiar dips and curves of her body as their lips collided once more.

Sophie was on her back, Nate laying half on top of her. She grabbed one of his hands, pushing it lower, urging him to touch her where she most wanted to be touched at that moment.

"We've got time," Nate teased her. "Didn't you just say that?"

Sophie sighed as his hand connected, "Yeah, time for a second, third or forth round," she breathed heavily, voice low, almost a whisper as her hips bucked to meet his fingers.

He toyed with her, enjoying the symphony playing in his ears as he hit all the right spots. His fingers rapidly grazing her clit as his mouth worked on the rest of her body. Lower and lower he went, kissing and licking a trail down. Tongue flicking out to caress a nipple, her ribs, her stomach, he didn't stop until he reached her thighs. Pausing briefly to look up at her, he smiled. The look on her face was one of sheer bliss. Then his head bowed again, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He delved into her.

Her hips rose to meet his mouth. Her moans getting louder with each stroke of his tongue. One hand balled tightly, gripping the pillow, she reached out, desperate to grab him, but all she got was a handful of hair. She used the fistful of his curly hair to push him into her more, legs wrapping around his shoulders. Her ankles dug into his back as she pushed down to get her hips even further up to him.

His fingers dove into her while his tongue continued to explore. Oh how he loved the taste of her. He could stay like this forever, but his fingers pushed up, he stroked her from the inside, loving how wet she was, knowing it was just for him. It encouraged him more. Moving more vigorously, wanting her to get a release before he really entered her, he finally hit just the right spot.

Sophie's body went rigid as the orgasm overtook her. She gasped out his name, moaned his name, desperately trying not to _scream_ his name. She shook as she came down from the sexual high. Nate had already moved from his position, but it felt as if he were still there, pleasing her, and she realized a hand was back where it started while his mouth was now moving back up her body.

He loomed over her, ready, but she shook her head.

Breath still ragged, she pushed him off, onto his back, and toyed with him as he had with her. It was Sophie's turn to please him. She also knew if she could make him cum before he was inside her, their night would last longer. Her mouth found his neck. She nibbled lightly, tugging at his skin now and then. She traced the same path on his body that he'd traced on hers minutes earlier.

Nate gasped as her mouth covered him. Her tongue managing to flick up and down, then spin around him a few times, sucking with just the right amount of pressure at the same time. He almost lost it right then, but fought the urge.

Sophie's hand reached down, grasping his balls firmly as she massaged him, trying to milk him, she wanted him to get off quickly so they could proceed to the next level, hopeful of a night filled with passion…or at least several more releases for her. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone, her body was crying out for more attention.

Nate couldn't stand it any longer. He thrust his hips upwards sharply, but grabbed her hair, pulling her off of him just as he let go.

Sophie watched, shocked, the bed now a little wet at the end. At least he had aim, though she wasn't sure why he'd pulled her back. She wanted to question him, but he was already pulling her back up, trying to get her to lie back down on the bed.

Nate snuggled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist, one hand already on the move.

Sophie smiled at him, one arm across her stomach, the other under Nate's pillow. Her legs splayed to give him access. The foreplay was great and she was already soaked, but she knew Nate needed a little more time and if he was going to play, she wasn't about to argue.

Minutes later, he took her free hand and guided it down his body. He shivered lightly at the first touch. Even if he was influencing it, he still loved the feel of her touching him as much as he enjoyed touching her.

"Naaate," Sophie purred.

"What?"

"Can we try something?" Sophie asked.

"Do as you wish," was all Nate could muster, wondering what she meant.

There whole night in San Lorenzo, it had been one position, all night. Not that it wasn't exciting, but she had other ideas, ones that - for a former seminary student - might seem a bit…different.

She snuggled up to him, forcing him to move to the edge of the bed.

"The floor, Sophie?" He asked, one eyebrow cocked in her direction.

"Nooo," Sophie's breath left her lips in a rush of air as his thumb brushed her clit again.

"Then…what?" He asked just as she started moving.

Sophie quickly straddled him, one long, bronzed leg on the floor, the other curled beside him on the bed. Then…she kicked him.

He got the hint. He sat up, turning so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sophie, what…?"

Before he could finish the question, she'd risen and taken aim. Both legs on the floor now, his bed the perfect height with him sitting, she slowly rose and fell.

His hips bucked automatically to meet her.

As their pelvic bones connected, she flexed her inner muscles, squeezing him, allowing her muscles to pull him into her even further. She held the position as her hips gyrated, grinding on him, into him, against him. Slow, soft circles, back and forth, back to circles.

Nate moaned loudly.

Sophie looked down at him, her lust-filled eyes mirroring his, as she continued her movements.

"Oh, God, Sophie!" Nate tried to push her shoulders down, to steady her, so he could thrust into her, but she refused to be still.

Her knees straightened as she allowed herself to almost slide completely off of him before lowering herself again. The floor gave her the leverage she needed. Her pace increased and all Nate could do was hold on to the sheets.

His hips bucking, he leaned back onto his elbows. Looking down didn't help. He had a clear view of her. Entranced, he watched as he slid into her, almost out of her. Her chest heaved, bounced, he finally laid back, arms reaching up to cup her breasts.

Once again, he found himself having trouble holding back. He tried to hang on, tried not to let go, but it was useless. Grabbing her hips, he finally managed to still her as he shot into her.

Sophie slumped over as her body shuddered one last time before she rolled off of him to lie next to him, legs still dangling off the bed.

"So…" she said breathlessly, "Dinner?"

"Yeah…I could eat," Nate said, though his eyes were on the tuft of perfectly trimmed hair between her legs. He was almost drooling with the anticipation of tasting her one more time before the night was officially over. His hand reached out to toy with her, but she slapped it away.

"We need to eat if we're going to last the rest of the night, Nate," Sophie told him, already moving to get dressed.

THE END 


End file.
